


Character Study: Montparnasse

by TheBraveHobbit



Series: Taut [12]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveHobbit/pseuds/TheBraveHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Montparnasse: Opportunist, Murderer, Fashionista</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Study: Montparnasse

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my sandbox-style Modern!AU: Taut  
> Additional content can be found on my tumblr: elfjolras.tumblr.com

 

**Modern!AU Montparnasse: Opportunist, Murderer, Fashionista**

> _“Job’s done?”_   
>  _“Yep.”_   
>  _“You gonna take those shoes off, then?”_   
>  _“Are you kidding? Have you see my legs in these? My ass?”_   
>  _“After all this time, I should not be surprised by your vanity.”_   
>  _“You should also not be surprised that I didn’t wear these specifically for the job.”_

Never accept a drink from him. It’s unwise to eat in his presence. It’s unwise to eat after he’s visited, too, even if you’ve been watching his hands.

He was fifteen the first time it happened, the first time he killed a man. It wasn’t an accident and it wasn’t a mistake; he meant to do it and he’s never once wished he’d done otherwise. The man had something he wanted, and Montparnasse had warned him.  _Give it to me. I want it. Give it to me or I swear will pull this trigger_. Ironic that his first murder was also one of the last times he told the truth. Ten years later, and his talent for lying is second only to his talent for killing.

Montparnasse doesn’t like using guns, though it’s not the violence that bothers him. Guns are loud and messy and easy to trace. There’s no cleverness to them, no finesse. He’s better than that. He’s got more class. Knives are a little better. The noise is not so troublesome, but the  _mess_. He has to burn his clothes after, and that’s a waste beyond endurance. Poison is really his favorite way to go about it. All the mess is someone else’s problem; he’s already in the wind.

Killing isn’t all he does, of course, though it may be his most frequently employed service. Montparnasse is a man without scruples. He can find anyone you’re searching for. He’s a talent at acquiring goods that cannot be found by those less willing to venture into the sepulcher. He prefers cards, but he’ll hustle pool if he has to, and playing any game against him means incurring heavy debts. Montparnasse is the meanest card shark in Paris, though he has the sweetest smile. Grantaire’s been known to capture that on camera, now and again. Lucky for him, it keeps Montparnasse placated enough to forgive some of that money he owes.

He could get an honest job. There’s few in Paris with his eye for color when it comes to ensembles, and nobody can apply makeup the way he does, on his own face or someone else’s. He’d be in high demand as a designer or a cosmetologist. Hell, he’d even looked into modeling once upon a time. Why shouldn’t he wear makeup, or high heels, or summer dresses if he gets the urge? He’s more than pretty enough, and he deserves the attention. But honest jobs mean work, and honest jobs mean taxes. Honest jobs mean answering to someone,  _belonging_ to someone. Montparnasse is many things, but above all he’s a free man and he intends to stay that way.


End file.
